Die Rache von Hera und Zeus
by jtduece
Summary: Hermione hört ein Gerücht von einem Klassenkameraden über Harry Potter und setzt alles dran dieses aus der Welt zu schaffen.


Hermione saß wie es für sie üblich war in der Bibliothek und Arbeitete an einem Papier, das bald fällig war. Sie saß so an dem Tisch den sie schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Beschlag genommen hatte, dass sie den Eingang im Blick hatte, wenn sie aufblickte. So konnte sie sehen, wer wann kam und wieder ging, etwas was sich schnell als nützlich herausgestellt hatte.

Doch heute war sie so in ihr Papier vertieft, das sie nicht mitbekam, wie eine kleine Gruppe von ihren Klassen Kameraden die Bibliothek betrat und sich suchend umsah. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie anscheinend gefunden hatten was sie suchten und in einer der Regalreihen verschwanden.

Erst als sie ein Vibrieren, das von ihrem Lederarmband, dass sie am rechten Handgelenk trug ausging verspürte sah sie auf und Blicke über ihre rechte Schulter.

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig setzen, ich beiße auch nicht." Sagte sie zu niemanden bestimmtem.

„Wie machst du das nur immer Hermione?" bekam sie die Frage als Antwort, als die Gruppe die eben die Bibliothek betreten hatte hinter einem Regal hervorkam.

„Das werde ich euch irgendwann einmal erzählen." Meinte Hermione nur und machte etwas Platz an ihrem Tisch, so das sich die sechs mit an den Runden Tisch setzten konnten.

„Wie kann ich euch helfen?" wollte Hermione wissen, als sie sich die gruppe ansah.

Die Gruppe bestand aus Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Terry Boot, Padma Patil und Susan Bones.

„Da wir morgen keine Zeit haben uns zutreffen, haben wir als Gruppe beschlossen das wir schon heute unser Papier für Alte Runes zuschreiben." Meinte Daphne und holte ihr Runenbuch aus ihrer Tasche.

„Klingt doch gut. Ich bin auch schon dabei das Papier zuschreiben." Meinte Hermione und legte ihre Feder hin.

„Oh. Wie weit bis du schon? Ich habe gerade mal zwei Zoll geschrieben." Fragte Tracey und Blicke auf das Pergament das vor Hermione lag.

„Zwei Fuß habe ich schon und bin etwa zu dreivierten fertig." Antwortete Hermione.

„Dann kannst du uns ja ein wenig helfen." Warf Terry ein, während er sein Buch aufschlug und nach der richtigen Seite suchte.

Diese ungleiche Gruppe, mit Mitgliedern von allen vier Häusern machte sich auch sofort an die Arbeit, was perfekt funktionierte. Dazu musste man auch wissen, dass diese Gruppe sich mehr oder weniger seit der zweiten Hälfte des ersten Schuljahres traf um zusammen zu lernen. So hatten sie schnell besprochen was sie alles für ihr Papier an Informationen Brauchen würden und wo sie es finden würden. Hermione unterdessen gab ihnen noch Tipps wie sie Informationen besser finden würden.

„Hey Hermione, hast du eigentlich gehört, was man bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum über Potter sagt?" wollte Blaise von ihr wissen.

„Nein, das habe ich noch nicht. Normalerweise hört man das doch direkt überall im Schloss." Meinte Hermione und sah Blaise fragend an.

„Sie sagen, dass er in seinem Nachsitzen mit Professor Umbridge gezwungen wird ihre Füße zu küssen und anzubetteln ihn gehen zulassen." Antwortete er ihr auf ihre Fragenden Blicke.

Hermione machte ein Geräusch, dass sich nach einem Unterdrückten lachen anhörte.

„Lass mich raten. Malfoy hat dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt? Das klingt genau nach so etwas was dieses kleinen etwas versuchen würde. Typisch dumme Slytherins, keine Ahnung von Nix." Meinte sie nur, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Papier zuwandte.

„Hey!" riefen Daphne und Tracey gemeinsam, während der Rest der Gruppe lachte.

„Was denn stimmt doch." Sagte Susan noch immer lachend.

„Genau. Das ist das Niveau von Malfoy und einem Großteil von Slytherin. Keine Ahnung von Subtilität. Kein wirkliches Anzeichen von List, Ehrgeiz, und Stolz." Meinte Padam nur zustimmend.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass jemand Malfoy mal zeigt wo der Hammer hängt." Meinte Hermione und fing an ihre Sachen zupacken.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss mit jemanden sprechen. Wir treffen uns wie immer am Freitag am üblichen Ort. Haltet eure Ohren auf, ich erwarte mehr als nur Hörensagen dieses mal." Sagte Hermione und eilte aus der Bibliothek.

Hermione rannte ohne groß zu achten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, da sie genau wusste wo sie hinmusste. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie war im vierten Stock angekommen, wo sie zu einem Raum in der hintersten Ecke des Schlosses ging. Einem Platz den nicht viele Schüler besuchten. Schnell war sie bei der Tür angekommen und konnte hören, dass jemand in dem Raum sprach. Sie konnte die Stimmen nicht wirklich erkennen, konnte sich aber denken, wem die eine Stimme gehörte. Sie klopfte an der Tür und die beiden Stimmen verstummten sofort, was sie dazu veranlasste erneut zu klopfen.

Sie vernahm schritte die sich der Tür näherten, was ihr zeigte, dass sie gehört wurde. Mit einem gekonnten griff, packte sie sich in den Nacken ihrer Robe und zog eine dort eingenähte Kapuze hervor, die sie sich bis tief ins Gesicht zog.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine ähnlich gekleidete Person stand ihm Tür Ramen.

„Ich bin Hera und wünsche mit Zeus zusprechen. Es ist dringend." Sprach die zu dieser Person.

„Komm herein Schwester Hera. Ich bin Apollo. Komm herein." Antwortete ihr die Person und trat beiseite."

„Danke Apollo." Antwortete Hermione und Betrat den Raum.

Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet. Es gab hier mehrere Sofas und Stühle, es gab sogar einen Kamin in einer der Ecken. In der Mitte des Raumes standen mehrere Tische auf denen Pergamente, federn und Tinte herumlagen. An einem der Tische stand die Person die jeder, der diesen Raum kannte nur als Zeus kannte.

„Apollo, wenn du nichts mehr zusagen hast, kannst du gehen." Erklang die Stimme von Zeus.

„Ich habe alles gesagt was ich wusste Zeus. Ich werde dann jetzt gehen." Antwortete Apollo und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Zeus unterdessen ging zu einer Sterntafel, die an der Wand hing und mit verschiedenen Runen übersäht war. Er zog einen Zauberstab aus einem Unterarmholster und berührte mit ihm eine der Runes, die kurz aufleuchtete und dann wieder dunkel wurde. Der Raum wurde kurz darauf für einige Sekunden von einem Summen von Tausend Bienen durchflutet.

„Was kann ich heute für dich tun Hera?" wollte Zeus von Hermione Wissen.

„Ich habe von Agent James gehört, das Malfoy wieder mal ein Gerücht über dich Har…" fing Hermione an, wurde aber von Zeus unterbrochen.

„Keine Namen Hera." Meinte Zeus nur, bevor er Hera weitersprechen lies.

„Ja ja. Nun Agent James hat mir erzählt, das Malfoy mal wieder in Gerücht über Harry Potter in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum verbreitet hat. Er würde in seinen Nachsitzstunden von Professor Umbridge gezwungen ihre Füße zu küssen und anzubetteln ihn gehen zulassen." Erzählte sie Zeus, was sie von Blaise erfahren hatte.

Diese Erklärung führte dazu, das Zeus in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das ist mal wieder ein guter. Das Frettchen hat sich bestimmt dabei überanstrengt." Sagte der noch immer lachende Zeus.

„Ich finde das nicht zum Lachen. Das schädigt doch nur den Ruf von Potter." Meinte Hermione bissig.

Es dauerte noch etwas bis Zeus sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte und in der Lage war Hermione zu antworten.

„Hera, wenn es dir so missfällt, was das Frettchen über Potter sagt, dann hast du die Genehmigung ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich empfehle dir die Dienste von Hypnos und Morpheus in Anspruch zu nehmen. Die beiden haben bestimmt eine Idee wie man mit Malfoy umgehen sollte." Meinte Zeus nur, was ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht entstehen ließ.

Zeus sollte recht behalten mit seiner Aussage, das Hypnos und Morpheus wussten was sie taten. Sie schlugen nicht direkt zu, nein sie warteten eine ganze Woche und Liesen das Gerücht sich im Schloss verbreiten bevor sie zuschlugen.

Alle Bewohner, seien es Schüler oder Professoren saßen eine Woche später beim Abend essen, als auf einmal ein Blitz durch die große Halle zog und in der Nähe der Slytherin einschlug. Nach einem kurzen Aufschrei hatten sich alle wieder erholt, als Draco Malfoy plötzlich anfing blau zu leuchten. Das Lauschten hielt etwa dreißig Sekunden an bevor es wieder verschwand. Bevor jemand darauf reagieren konnte, sprang er auf und rannte zum Lehrer Tisch, direkt auf Professor Umbridge zu.

„Professor Umbridge, ich muss ihn etwas sagen!" reif Draco dabei und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und machte Anstalten ihre Füße zu küssen.

„Ich muss ihnen sagen, wie toll ich es finde, dass ich ihre Füße küssen darf. Am liebsten würde ich den ganzen Tag nichts anderes mehr machen. So sehr liebe ich ihre Füße." Sagte er so laut, das seine Stimme überall in der Großen Halle zu hören war.

„Mr. Malfoy, was machen sie da?" kam es erschrocken von Umbridge, die versuchte ihre Füße vor ihm zu verstecken, was ihr nicht gelang, denn Draco hatte seine Arme um ihre Knöchel gelegt.

„ich verehre ihre Füße!" antworte Draco entschlossen.

„Hören sie sofort damit auf. Sie machen sich und vor allem MICH lächerlich." Schrie Umbridge.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Potter etwas machen darf und ich nicht. Ich bin doch in allem besser, als dieses Halbblut." Meinte Draco nur und machte weiter.

Keiner der anderen Professoren machte auch nur eine Anstalt die beiden auseinanderzubringen, da sie viel zu überwältig waren von dem was sie hier sahen. Erst als erneut ein Blitz durch die Halle zog und brennende Buschstaben in die Luft schrieb, hatten sich die anderen Professoren gefangen und trennten die beiden, wobei Draco immer noch versuchte die Füße von Umbridge zu küssen. Erst als der Blitz mit dem schreiben fertig war leuchtete Draco erneut blau auf und hörte mit seinen Befreiungsversuchen auf.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Draco leicht verwirrt, als das leuchten aufhörte, doch genau so schnell wie das Leuchten aufgehört hatte kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.

Sofort fing er an wie wild zu spucken.

„Bäh, wie eklig Wie soll ich diesen Geschmack jemals loswerden?" schrie er hysterisch, doch niemand schenkte ihm aufmerksam kein, denn alle anwesenden schauten sich die Botschaft in der Luft an.

„ _ **Was du nicht willst, dass man dir tu, das füg auch keinem andern zu Draco, auch nicht als Gerücht.**_

 _ **Hypnos, Morpheus, Hera im Namen von Zeus**_."


End file.
